TASVideos.org
TASVideos.org was formly known as NESVideos.org. TASVideos.org is a website that has tool-assisted speedruns. History After Morimoto released his Super Mario Bros. 3 movie in mid-2003, a person named Joel "Bisqwit" Yliluoma founded Morimoto's movie, Bisqwit went to the websites mentioned in the video, and discovered that Morimoto had created more tool-assisted speedruns for games such as Rockman, Rockman 2, and Gradius. Knowing some Japanese, Bisqwit studied how to play those movies, and the trails leaded to the Famtasia emulator. After finding that Famtasia could play those movies, Bisqwit discovered that those movies were not shown anywhere in the internet, but that people would probably be interested in them. He was also bothered about the bad quality of the Windows Media Video file of Super Mario Bros. 3, so he started creating a toolset that would enable him to record those videos into AVI files and publish them. As soon he got it working, he created the website, http://bisqwit.iki.fi/jutut/nesvideos.html (an archived copy can be seen here: http://bisqwit.iki.fi/jutut/backup-nesvideos.html) where he published those movies together with the AVIs, made downloadable with BitTorrent. Bisqwit spent alot of time tracking websites that were linking to the newly created NESVideos site, and seeing what is being talked about there. He registered on boards and tried to correct misconception about the movies. He created and refined the sections on the site explaining those concepts, such as the "Myths and Facts" section. In the meantime, he expanded the content from more of Morimoto's videos, and put an invitation for users' submissions. He also started creating a few movies on his own, such as Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros., and Castlevania. Videos from the Doom Done Quick project were also processed and published. Bisqwit noticed Arc had formed a site http://nes.greatstreamingvideo.com/, and that it linked directly to some files provided by the NESvideos server. Bisqwit contacted him and thus began some cooperation between these two sites. The first user submission was from Arc, It was Ghosts'n Goblins. It was encoded and published at the same day. The second user submission, not counting Arc's improvements to Ghosts'n Goblins, was Contra by Mathieu Pronovost. From here, the submission rate started increasing, soon attracting now famous players such as Michael Fried and Jean-François Durocher (aka. Genisto). The amount of documentation on the site had grown so much, that the site had to get a dedicated URL instead of a single .html page. Bisqwit moved it to http://bisqwit.iki.fi/nesvideos/ (an archived copy can be seen here: http://bisqwit.iki.fi/jutut/nesv-old/). The site was re-written using a wiki-engine. Previously the NESVideos website had been under the domain of Bisqwit's personal website, http://bisqwit.iki.fi/. To improve the profile of the site, Bisqwit purchased a dedicated domain name for the site, http://tasvideos.org/. It still ran on the same server, but the address changed. Also, the name of the site changed. When it was before NESvideos, now it became TASvideos. The name change was mostly motivated by the increase of published movies on systems other than NES. Bisqwit finds a higher calling and purpose, and decides to follow it. In an act of great humility, he states that he wants to see the community continue and thrive without his presence. He calls upon the long-time members to volunteer and take charge of the site over the coming year. Bisqwit enacts a final time line of September, and states that the site must be moved by the end of the summer, for tasvideos.org to continue. Nach and adelikat take over the server and IRC channel, and begin the transfer progress. With the help of ShinyDoofy, adelikat and Nach have the new server up and running. tasvideos.org has a new home, and a new future ahead of it... Emulator History Famtasia (NES) 2004-04-18 blip devises a patch to get Famtasia to display video at 60fps instead of its normal 20. 2004-04-20 blip writes another patch, this one to display all 240 scanlines (instead of the 224 normally displayed by NTSC consoles). 2004-second half As FCEU becomes accepted on the site and gradually swells in use, Famtasia starts to fall out of favor due to FCEU's superiority. 2006-03-12 Bisqwit's Solomon's Key is published, which turns out to be the final Famtasia movie published on the site. 2008-04-03 Famtasia is officially no longer allowed for submissions. 2011-05-04 Last current Famtasia movie 498 NES Solomon's Key (USA) "best ending" by Bisqwit in 26:35.83 is obsoleted by 1795 NES Solomon's Key (USA) "best ending" by agwawaf in 25:09.58. Snes9x (SNES) 2004-06-02 The first SNES movie was submitted (and unofficially published) by Phil & Genisto. It was Contra 3: The Alien Wars. 2004-07-11 A new rerecording version of Snes9x v1.43 was published and officially accepted on the site. 2007-04-30 Snes9x v1.51 was released, but desync issues were not fixed until later. Gens (Genesis) 2004-05-27 Jyzero announces a version of Gens with movie recording. The following day, basic rerecording support is added.2004-06-07 Bisqwit declares that Gens runs will be accepted on the site. 2004-06-10 A run of Contra - The Hard Corps is accepted as the first Gens run on the site. FCEU (NES) 2004-09-17 Although it was not an officially accepted emulator at the time, a Legend of Zelda movie by Phil made using FCEU, a new emulator at its time, is published; Bisqwit rules that FCEU submissions may be accepted on a case-by-case basis. 2004-10-10 FCEU submissions are officially declared to be accepted on the site. Soon after, it was judged to be superior to Famtasia in every way, resulting in Famtasia's eventual obsoletion. VisualBoyAdvance (GBx/GBA) 2005-01-12 Volkov announces an initial rerecording version of VisualBoyAdvance. It eventually proves to be unreliable for sync purposes.2005-03-27 nitsuja announces a new largely rewritten rerecording version of Visual Boy Advance in the hopes that it meets Bisqwit's requirements for rerecording capabilities. 2005-04-07 Bisqwit announces that the site is prepared to accept VBA submissions. 2005-04-12 The first VBA movie is published: Metroid: Zero Mission by BoltR. Mupen64 (N64) 2005-10-16 nitsuja announces an initial rerecording version of Mupen64.2005-10-28 Bisquit sets out requirements for Mupen64 runs to be accepted on the site which are quickly met. 2005-11-21 The first N64 run to be published is spezzafer's famous 16-star Super Mario 64 run, which goes on to prove immensely popular and draw many new contributors to the site. Dega (SMS/GG) 2007-06-24 pcc first adds basic movie recording support to Dega; later that day, a build with rerecording capabilities is released.2007-09-05 Bisqwit declares SMS runs acceptable (this goes unnoticed for some time due to the Movie Rules page not being updated then). 2007-12-01 The first published SMS run is Kenseiden by Angerfist. ZSNES (SNES) 2008-07-07 The first (and thus far only) run using ZSNES to be published is Run Saber by Solon. FCEUX (NES) 2008-08-04 adelikat announces the initial release of FCEUX, intended to merge together several divergent branches of FCEU with useful TASing features (having been in development since at least 2008-05-11).2008-08-16 Bisqwit updates the site rules to allow for FM2 submissions. 2008-08-17 The first published FCEUX run is Double Dragon II by adelikat. PCSX (PSX) 2007-04-01 DeHackEd announces work on a rerecording version of PCSX. Development eventually stalls.2008-05-28 mz =forum/p/168793#168793|announces] a new effort to add rerecording support to PCSX; the following day an extremely early build of PCSX-rr is released. 2009-01-17 PCSX-rr v0.0.6 is released. Bisqwit declares it acceptable for runs. 2009-01-24 The first published PCSX movie is Castlevania - Symphony of the Night by zggzdydp. Mednafen (PCE) 2009-04-06 adelikat announces a rerecording variant of Mednafen. The same day, the first submission using it appears in the queue: Dragon Egg by adelikat. 2009-04-26 The Dragon Egg submission is published, forming the first TurboGrafx 16/PCE run. DeSmuMe (NDS) 2009-04-29 adelikat submits a New Super Mario Bros run using a new rerecording variant of DeSmuME, which he fails to announce until the following day. 2009-05-02 adelikat's submission is published, forming the first Nintendo DS submission. FinalBurn Alpha (Arcade) 2004-07-11 blip announces a build of FinalBurn Alpha with rerecording support. Development stagnates quickly.2008-08-31 mz revives blip's project with a new version of FBA-rr. 2009-06-02 FBA-rr movies are declared approved for the site. 2009-06-14 The first FBA run to be published is Ghouls 'n' Ghosts by xipo. Yabause (Saturn) 2009-05-15 adelikat announces Yabause-rr, immediately acceptable for submissions. 2009-06-25 The first Yabause run to be published is Castlevania - Nocturne In The Moonlight by arukAdo. JPC-RR (DOS) 2010-04-22 JPC-RR release 10.2010-04-30 sgrunt submits Commander Keen 5: The Armageddon Machine "glitched" which also serves as announcement that the emulator is now considered acceptable for submissions. 2010-05-03 The first published DOS run is Commander Keen 5 "glitched" by sgrunt openMSX (MSX) 2010-10-17 Vampier submits #2884: Vampier's MSX Metal Gear in 33:05.92 which also serves as annoucement the emulator is now considered acceptable for submissions. 2010-11-11 The first published MSX run is Sylvester Stallone in Rambo "bad ending" by nitrogenesis Dolphin (GC/Wii) 2011-02-18 Dolphin's issue 502, tracking implementation of rerecording features, is marked as fixed by Dolphin developer skidau, signifying an implementation of rerecording considered to be adequate for site purposes.2011-05-24 diggidoyo submits #3157: diggidoyo's Wii Mega Man 10 "Mega Man" in 33:42.37, the first Wii submission. 2011-05-28 #3157: diggidoyo's Wii Mega Man 10 "Mega Man" in 33:42.37 is accepted and published as 1812 Wii Mega Man 10 (USA) "Mega Man" by diggidoyo in 33:42.37, marking the first Dolphin publication for the site. Hourglass (Windows) 2011-06-25 NitroGenesis submits #3193: nitrogenesis's Windows Warp in 04:54.68, the first Windows TAS.